Let it Rain
by shiningsoprano
Summary: Oneshot. Daley calls a friend during a thunderstorm. Summary is not the greatest but please Read and Review seeing as this is only my second story.


_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_BOOM!_

Daley jumped. Ever since she and the others had been rescued from the island she hated thunderstorms. Another crash and she hid under the covers, it was childish yes but it was some how comforting. She poked her head out from under the blanket and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. She tried to sleep but the constant thunder and lighting kept her wake. Tossing and turning for what seemed like hours Daley decided to get up. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the phone and called the only person she knew would be up. It rang once, twice, and then a sleepy voice answered.

'Hello?'

Daley smiled. He was too cute, 'Hey it's Daley. Did I wake you?'

'Yes but that's not a big deal since I figured you would be calling soon anyways.'

Nathan knew Daley so well it was scary. Of course he knew she didn't like storms and that she would call him.

'Do you want me to come over?' he asked.

'No, Nathan I don't want you driving in this weather and it's three in the morning.' She knew he wasn't listening because she heard him getting his keys and jacket.

'Too bad. I'm coming over anyways.' He laughed, said goodbye and hung up. Even though Daley told him not to she was glad he was coming. She hated being alone. Usually she would wake up Lex but tonight he was at a friend's house and her parents were out on business. Not that Daley's parents would mind if Nathan came over at this hour he did it all the time after they got rescued. It was like after being together for so long it killed them to be apart.

It wasn't long before Daley heard a knock at the door. She jumped off her bed and ran to answer the door stopping at the mirror to check herself. She opened the door and a smiling Nathan greeted her. Stepping inside he took off his rain soaked jacket and gave Daley a hug. He was warm and smelled like rain and cologne, Daley never wanted to let go but he pulled away. He held her at arms length and smirked,

'Yes?' Daley asked slightly puzzled by his look.

'Oh oh nothing you look good that's all.' He was blushing now and Daley couldn't hide her smile.

'This?' She punched him in the arm and her pretended to flinch. 'This is just pajamas and I look really bad.'

'Day, you never look bad. It's something that you just can't do.' He kissed her on the cheek and went to her room. Daley stood there for a moment allowing what he just said to sink in. _Is he flirting with me?_ No way was she going to let this bug her. She just turned around and went to see what he was up to. He was sitting on her bed flipping through a small book which she soon noticed was her diary.

'Nathan no stop,' she yelled as she dove for the little yellow book. He laughed when she landed a few inches from her bed. She scrambled to her feet and dove again. This time aiming for Nathan's hands. After struggling to get the book from him he finally gave in and let her have it.

'Nathan how could you? You know that stuff is private just like the tapes back at the island.' She spat angrily. She turned away before he could see the tears forming in her eyes. It was too late he put a gentle hand on her shoulder but she turned away.

'Day, I'm sorry I shouldn't have it was rude.' She sniffled and turned around. At least he looked sorry. She wiped a runaway tear,

'How much did you read?' It was a reasonable question but Nathan couldn't bring himself to answer, he had invaded her private thoughts and she looked like he had just killed her dog. Daley was sitting on her bed with trying to find some place new to hide her diary. It's not like he was snooping it was just sitting open on her nightstand and he had gotten curious. He had read all the way to the part where she says how she is in love with him before she came in.

'Enough.' It was a simple answer but he felt as though he owed her and explanation, 'Daley I-I-It was just sitting and I got curious. I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay at least you know how I feel now.' Her voice was cold and flat. He sat down next to her and the bed squeaked under his weight. A crack of thunder and lighting flashed, Daley jumped. She had forgotten all about the storm. She grabbed her blanket and wrapped herself in it and let her head rest on Nathan's shoulder. He was startled by the contact but relaxed and rested his head on hers. Another crash and another flicker and Daley's head was buried in his chest. He giggled and Daley's muffled voice spoke,

'You know ever since you almost got blown up in that monsoon I never liked storms. They made me think of the time when I almost lost you.' She looked up at him her blue eyes piercing his deep brown.

'I could never get up the courage to ask you out after we got off the island. It would have been weird. So I wrote it in the diary hoping that I would get over you but it turns out, I can't.' Nathan was speechless. Daley just sat there looking for some kind of reassurance. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly like he was searching for the right words.

'Please say something.' Daley's heart was beating much faster than normal and she began to second guess herself. The rain was beginning to let up so Daley was starting to relax. Waiting was not one of her strong points so she took matters into her own hands; she grabbed Nathan around the neck and kissed him. She kissed him with all the feeling she could muster and he did not protest but took control. Their kissed deepened; lips searching for more skin to taste and hands roaming freely over new territory. Finally when the need for air became too great they parted. Gasping and dumbfounded at what they had done they stared at each other and after a few moments burst out in a huge fit of laughs.

'Well...,' Nathan said as he started to control his laughter, 'That was…wow. Not like you. Nathan could not wipe the huge grin plastered on his face. Daley was just so blunt. It was the best thing ever.

'You were taking too long and I was getting impatient,' Daley yawned and looked at the clock. Nathan looked too.

'Seeing as the rain stopped I guess I should go.' Slightly saddened Nathan headed for the door but just as he opened the door of her room to leave a crack of thunder shook the room. He turned around to see Daley hiding under the covers, quivering. He smiled, 'I guess I can stay a little while longer,' Climbing into her bed and holding her close.

**A/N: I do not own Flight 29 Down or the characters blah blah blah. This is only my second fanfic so please READ & REVIEW. )**

'


End file.
